In His Arms 13-17 (Complete)
by GeGe
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the aftermath two secerts are revealed.


Title: In His Arms  
Author: GeGe  
Rating: PG-13 Violence, talking about drug dealing  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team. They belong to Stephan J. Cannell  
Comments:Yes. If you like let me know, If you hate you can still let me know. I would really like feedback on the chapter 17 . Wheather it worked. If you hated or you loved it.   
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the aftermath two secrets are revealed.  
  
NOTE: Thank you for all of the wonderful comments and reviews. I really appreciate the feedback  
  
Chp 13  
  
Murdock and Hannibal walked along the beach as the moon peered down on them. "Colonel there is a lot going on that you don't know about" Murdock said. Hannibal looked at Murdock and said "The doctor said Amy might blame us. She is going to need someone to be angry at and we are here. I understand Murdock you don't have to try and make me feel better." The doctor said… Hannibal immediately wished he had not said that. His mind inadvertently drifted back to Maggie. He pushed those thought out of his mind. He had to keep focused so he could help Amy. Murdock knew he had made Amy a promise but he thought it was time to tell Hannibal the truth. "Hannibal I am talking about how she has been with you. There is a reason why she has been so distant. "I know she blames me," Hannibal said. "She doesn't blame you, she blames all of us right now. Hannibal she doesn't want to look into your eyes and see pity in them because when you are in love with someone you don't want to look into their eyes and see pity." Hannibal stopped and looked at Murdock. There was a look of total shock on his face. Murdock looked into Hannibals eyes and said "Amy is in love with you. That is why she keeps pushing you away." "How long" was all Hannibal could think to stammer out? "I don't know she only told me a couple of weeks ago. That is why it took her so long to decide about Jakarta." Hannibal was digesting all of this new information whenever six men suddenly surrounded them. Murdock looked at the men turned to Hannibal and said, "Company colonel."  
  
Chp 14  
  
Murdock and Hannibal were taken back to the cabin. Amy, Face, and BA were tied up on the couch. Their hands were behind there back. Hannibal saw Angel standing in the center of the room grinning from ear to ear. "Colonel Smith it is a pleasure to see you again" Angel said. "I am sorry I can't say the same dimwit." Hannibal grabbed a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. "We would have prepared for your visit but how do you prepare for cockroaches." Hannibal and Murdock were then thrown on the couch next to the others. Amy was shaking as her eyes brimmed with tears. Hannibal squeezed Amy's hand trying to instill some confidence in her. Hannibal stared at Angel and said in a cold tone "You will pay for hurting Amy." Angel smiled as he said, "I had to get your attention somehow Smith. She was an unfortunate victim in all of this." Amy began to cry as the words unfortunate victim kept running through her mind. Angel came over to Hannibal and looked in his eyes. " I was thrown out of my family's business because of you. I was humiliated and disgraced." Hannibal, Face, BA, and Murdock at the same time went "awwwwwww!' They began to giggle as Face said "We are so sorry daddy would not let you grow up to be a drug dealer." It infuriated Angel that Smith and his friends were still so cocky. "You all will pay" he almost snarled out. Hannibal and Face exchanged looks that said they were about to make their move. Murdock watched the exchange and knew they were going to need a distraction.   
  
Chp 15  
  
Murdock suddenly stood up and looked around wildly. "Everybody stop" he screamed. He caught everyone off guard. "I have been sane for the last week and it is driving me crazy." He then let out the loudest scream any of them had ever heard. Hannibal immediately grabbed the gun from the guard standing in front of him. Angel had forgotten to tie Hannibal and Murdock up. In one punch the guard was out cold. BA and Face each kicked the knees of the guards in front of them. Amy screamed as Hannibal pushed her to the ground for protection. BA broke his restraints and threw to guards into each other as he grabbed a gun for each hand. Murdock untied Faces hand and gave him a gun. Angel and the rest of his men were headed for the door. Hannibal grabbed Angel and hit him so hard two teeth flew out of his mouth. The three remaining guards were taken care of quickly by the others. Hannibal stood over Angel and said "I am disappointed Tommy, this was far to easy." He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Angel's head. "Can you give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here you piece of trash?" A rage was building in Hannibal as he kept remembering seeing Amy on the bed. Tommy's face showed complete fear. Hannibal's eyes burned as he told Angel in a cold voice. "If you ever come near her again, I will kill you." Angel then wet his pants. Hannibal smirked as he put the gun back in his belt. Hannibal went to Amy and helped her on the couch and untied her hands. He brushed the hair from her face and for the first time saw the love in her eyes. He wondered how he could have missed it. Hannibal asked her if she was all right. She nodded yes but then began to shake uncontrollably. Hannibal gently took her in his arms trying to comfort her.   
  
Chp 16  
  
The police picked up Thomas Angel later that day. He was charged as an accessory in Amy's attack. Amy agreed to testify, but it turned out not to be necessary. Four hours after being picked up 3 of his men agreed to testify against him in exchange for immunity.   
  
Chp17  
  
That night Hannibal was in his room relaxing. He was tired. Dealing with Angel's attack on Amy, finding out about her feeling and dealing with his situation with Maggie had made him feel tired and old. Hannibal had his own secret he was keeping. He and Maggie had broken up two weeks ago. He had told no one. It had hurt like hell hearing her say the words 'I have met someone else.' A part of him died that day. A part of him that kept hoping for a normal life. The part of him that wanted a normal life with Maggie. Hannibal then got up and thought enough feeling sorry for myself. He knew it was time to go and talk to Amy. He went and knocked on her door. He heard her say "Come in" with a soft voice. He saw her sitting on the window seal listening to the radio. "Oh hi Hannibal" she said in a nervous voice. Hannibal went and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling Kid?" he asked. She smiled and said "Everyday I feel a little better." Hannibal was sad as he saw a haunted look cross her face. "Look Hannibal, I know Murdock told you. I don't want you to feel weird, I am still going to Jakarta as soon as I can. My feeling won't interfere with anything on the team." Amy kept her head down as she spoke. She was afraid to look Hannibal in the eye. Hannibal took her hands in his and said, "I am sorry I did not notice. I am sorry I put you in some weird situations." "You didn't" Amy said as she finally looked him in the eyes. She had tried for so long to fight her feelings. She did not even realize it when she brought her hands to Hannibal's face and caressed his cheek. She pulled away quickly trying to apologize. Hannibal pulled her back to him saying she had nothing to apologize for. She looked at him with tears and said "I don't know what I am doing anymore, when will it get better. Hannibal sighed and said "I don't know, but it will." He was saddened to see the desperation in Amy's eyes. She was desperately reaching for anything to make the hurt go away. Hannibal did not realize they were so close until Amy kissed him. At first he was shocked, then the kiss felt right. Having someone in his arms made the loneliness over Maggie go away. Hannibal pulled away "I don't want to hurt you Amy." "Please" Amy said in a desperate voice. "We don't have to do anything, please don't leave me. I need you tonight." Just then an old Bob Seger song came on the radio  
  
I know its late, I know you're weary.  
I know your plans don't include me.  
Still here we are both of us lonely.  
Longing for shelter from all that we see .  
Why should we worry, no one will care.  
Look at the stars so far away .  
We've got tonight, Who needs tomorrow.  
  
Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely.  
All of my hopes fading away.  
I've longed for love like everyone else does.  
I know I'll keep searching even after today.  
So there it is, I've said it all now.  
And here we are babe, what do you say.  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow.  
We've got tonight why don't you stay.  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow.  
Lets make it last, lets find a way.  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now.  
We've got tonight, Why dont you stay.  
  
Hannibal looked into Amy's eyes and said, "Do you want me to hold you tonight?" Tears ran down her face as she laid in his arms.. She felt safe in his arms. Hannibal held her tight as the loneliness and pain of loosing Maggie began to diminish. Amy slept peacefully with no nightmares. When Amy began to get scared and shake Hannibal held her tighter and whispered he was there and that no one would hurt her again. The next morning Amy woke up in Hannibals arms and looked into his blue eyes. Hannibal woke up to see Amy smiling at him. He smiled back. They both felt at peace. Hannibal tried to think of a way to thank her for last night. There was no way to thank her for easing his pain. Hannibal smiled as she quietly whispered to herself "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
The End.  



End file.
